Surpent's life and creation
by The Ghost Child
Summary: OC Organaiztion with extreamly high tech levels in all areas, This is the tail of there first exparament with non anthro anamils and turning them into Anthros. Main Character: Surpent. With meny of my other Ocs and with the pop up of a CC.
1. Chapter 1: The Bio Lab

Dear readers and greeters, sorry I haven

T updated anything in a while because of all the stuff I have to do+ the death of my gradma I haven't been feeling the same. Well with out father delay I give you chapter one of Surpents life and creation.

________________________________________________________________________

In a pure black room full of science equipment a lone tube filled with a snakeish human which is about one foot 7 inches floating inside of it with life support and a team of doctors and scientists near by to make sure that it survived it's awakening into the world when a six foot man wearing a full black suit and white eyes entered the room and said calmly " How's Ex -000 new breed anthro- Surpent doing?" and getting a fast reply by a scientist " He is doing fine Agent Specter." Then a Doctor said smoothly " Life signs are off the charts sir." The man known as Specter smiled " Good……now in a few days we'll take him out and start to raise him as our child until he is five years old….Do I make myself clear?" Everyone but Specter gulped and murmured "Yes Agent Specter Sir!" Then Specter left the room with all the doctors and scientists but one off in the left corner staring closely on the snake man in the tube "….He's gonna be fine, I just know it…." With that he put into the life support a green liquid to make him control his venom and change his scale color to how he is feeling.


	2. Chapter 2: The first friend and day out

This is Five years after the Lab part and the first day of going outside of G Lab for Serpent

The now five year old snake man who is now 2 foot nine inches in a small army suit that green and made so made for specially him was going down a corridor well traveled by him and everyone he knew stopped at a path he had never taken before and wondered where it would take him and set happily down it and came to a door with three men standing by it with a cold look about them shifted there eyes to the snake boy for a moment as he opened the door by punching in the master code which he had burned into his memory over the coarse of two years and stepped outside and saw things he had never seen or heard before and raced to down a path way with out seeing a echidna blue boy that was 2 foot seven inches wearing a black shirt, white pants ,gray gloves, blue jacket, red shoes, and a green back pack carrying some books ramed into him casing him to fall over and let go of the books sending them in everywhere and groaned "….Hay watch where your going freak." Which made the desert brown snake boy bend down and start picking up the books near him " Sorrys is didn'ts seesss yous theres…" He stood up holding three thin books, while the blue echidna got up with another for books and asked " How could you not see me? " With a fast reply by the snake boy "….Its mys firsts times beings outsides ofs homes.." He turned light blue out of embarrassment then said "…..His Is ams Serpents." The Blue echidna toke his three books from Surpent and said " I am Vince Chrome and why do you add a s to everything you say?" He asked and Surpent turned green from being shy "….Is don'ts knows…." With a quick moment Surpent was picked up by the man in black who seemed to come out of nowhere saying " Say good bye Surpent my little child." Surpent frowned and said grimly "…Goods byes Vinces….Hopfulys sees yous laters." Vince smiled " That you can count on." Vince raced off towards Station Square.

With those words Vince and Surpent became friends and spent nearly every day together playing games and things.


	3. Chapter3:Crule day at the Traning Center

The first day of training is always the hardest on somebody.

The seven year old Snake boy who is know four foot eight inches tall still wearing the same army suit that grew with him whistled happily to his training center where he is going to get his first day of proper training with another children inside the training center in his large home and came to it's door and opened it with a smile to see a class of his friend Vince, two other echidnas, four hawks, two eagles, one tiger, three lions, five geckos, and it's training instructor bat who all but Vince sneered at him in mocking way.

Then the Bat called Surpent up to the front of the class which he did with a little boost of courage from Vince "…What is your name?" The bat smirked. Surpent turned green gulped and said "…..Is ams Surpents…." With a burst of laugher from the Hawks the bat asked "…What would you like to be when you grow up?" The bat had said in a tone that Surpent remembered that only a girl would make "…is coulds likes tos bes as .Ns agents.." The whole class growled at him while Vince toke out a note pad and wrought down " Surpent would like to be a gun agent." The bat sweatly said " A gun agent eh?" She half closed her eyes then said " They are not the good guys Surpent." Surpent nodded in disagreement "…Nos yous ares wrongs, Guns ares thes goods guys nots yous." Vince wrought down " Surpent has guts for back talking to miss Frost" The bat narrowed her eyes and said " A togh guy eh?....A round in the chamber should show you not to back talk to me." She lifted Surpent by his shirt and chucked him into a small room after opening it " Computer run Frost Ex two dash nine" The door closed and locked itself shut as the room turned into a battle field with solders charging at him from all ways as Surpent landed and curled up into a tight ball not knowing that his venom made a small dome around him and closed his eyes hard as tear formed in his little frightened green eyes and turned black and heard a mumber of dinks around him and looked around to see the programmed solders were trying to brake through his dome but the tears were coming out hard and fast from his eyes then load crash would be hear and a fist broke through his dome and pulled him out and said " Your lucky that dome came around you when it did" A cold voice came from the bat which made him even more frightened then before and said "…..is wills nevers backs talks tos yous agains…." He manage to say between sniffles as Vince wrought down " Prank good Miss Frost later for Surpent." The bat chimed sweetly " Good Surpent, now please take a seat near by Vince" She put him down and he ran over to Vince as fast as he could and whispered to him " Hows dos yous puts ups withs hers?" Vince whispered back "Easy stay out of trouble and never back talk to her" The Blue Echidna smirked as the bell rung and the bat snapped her fingers and pointed at the door as the class dashed out and Vince and Surpent went out and set up a good prank that she would never forget involving a bucket of cold water, two bars of soap, seven glue sticks, three lemons, and a piece of cheese cake that Vince toke out from his backpack and left the training center with a smile at they heard the prank go off and a high pitched scream from miss frost then a sound of satisfaction from the cheese cake but when she tried to open her mouth it wouldn't budge at all.

They continued this for the next three years and made two more friends out of the whole class: A teal hawk named Jessica Burn who secretly had a crush on Vince and A red gecko named Vanessa Rosemary who had a small crush on Surpent


	4. Chapter 4:The old Factory

This is when Surpent is ten. He and his Friends went exploring and what they found they would never forget.

Surpent who is five foot one inch tall still having the same army suit on him hecause it grows with him was saying to his friends " Whys don'ts wes gos explorings?" Vince chuckled then said " Surpent we are ten years old now, why would we want too?" Vanessa face palmed herself then said "Now Vince it was your turn to choose what we did yesterday, and I say we go exploring." Jessica half closed her eyes and smiled "Sorry Vince but Vanessa has a point." Surpent smiled and lead the young exploring party down a dusty and beaten pathway until they came across a run down factory where Vince said " I don't think we said go in there guys." Surpent frowned " Vinces ifs yours scards yous cans stays rights heres ands waits fors usss." Vince shivered " I'll go in but I won't like it." Surpent opened the door followed by Jessica, Vince, then Vanessa into the factory which was pure black so Surpent made a Venom torch to light up the place a bit and saw a Blue and Teal robot alone in the right corner shut down barely " Hays guyssss lets looks overs heres." Vince replyed calmly " You just want to go over there because there's a robot there." Jessica sighed and picked up a wrench on the ground "Hay robots are cool Vince." Vanessa rubbed her fore head with her hand fast and chimed " Let's just go to the robot." They went over to the robot and Jessica hit with the wrench then said " Nothings going to happen to us, It's shut down." Vanessa went to the other side of the robot and flipped a swich which turned on all the lights in the factory showing them that it was a robot factory Surpent gazed at all the robots with glee " Soooooos menys robots" Vince kicked the robot near them " There not even on Surpent, so why should we still be here?" The Robot behind them turned on with it's black and yellow eyes fixed on the young explorers and said " Light Hero module nine online and reporting for duty" The Explorers looked at the robot with fear and said at the same time " RUN!!!!!!" They toke off as fast as they could but the Robot followed them until *crash* The Man in black grabed and lifted the robot and said with a cold tone " Get away from Surpent now." The Robot punched the man in black hard in the face making him fly off a little and hit a tree which made the young exploring party scared out of there minds and quickly went to the tree the man in black hit shivering with fear when the man in black murmured "So that's how you want to play eh?" He got up like nothing happened to him and cracked his neck and fingers " Fight me you foolish machine." The Robot responded " Entering battle mode." The Robot became bigger and heavier armored and dashed at the man in black who just stood still a few moments before the robot was in close combat range dashed around the robot jumped on it and in a singal punch defeated the robot by punching through it's head and taking out the control chip and said " This is why you don't go anywhere with out me." The kids went over to the man in black on hugged him knowing that there were more of the robot back at the factory.

They came back to the factory three times to turn the robots into spare parts with out the man in black and made there own robot by using all the spare parts they had made and called it Star Gel. Star Gel is 10 foot tall blue and green with extreamly heavy armor not inside of it's battle mode, when in battle mode Star Gel is 20 foot tall with nearly invincible armor because there's so much metal you have to get through.


End file.
